


The many faces of James Bond

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: I'm not sorry, Mood Board, Other, the crackiest crack, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS CHRISTINE!!(I just couldn't resist giving people more potato!Bond :D )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: A Party In Sherwood





	The many faces of James Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS CHRISTINE!!
> 
> (I just couldn't resist giving people more potato!Bond :D )

The many faces of James Bond - A mood board

(if you can't see anything below please check out the moodboard on tumblr [HERE)](https://blood-suits-and-tears.tumblr.com/private/626077830699253760/tumblr_n3Apt8b58FDEx68if)  


jacket potato, mashed potato, fries/chips, roasted, sliced, just whatever you can imagine; he sure suffered enough injuries to justifiy all of them :D


End file.
